Til' death parts us
by smileyface994
Summary: This is the sequel to my 1st story,Reunited at last.Mark and Addison are happy with their lives.They have 3 kids together.But when Mark suddenly only has a few months to live,nothing is the same again.How do Addie and the kids cope?Warning:character death
1. Coming home

**A/N: This is the next part of my other story, Reunited at last. Kira was born 4 yrs after Nate was. She is her dad's joy as she looks exactly like Addie—red hair, blue eyes, attitude. She also has Addie's spunk and stubbornness. **

**Nate, meanwhile, is mini Mark and inherited his dad's attitude, eyes, hair and abilities. Even though he is only 12, he knows how to flirt and succeed in it. He was a new date every week. And he gets good grades without much studying. He's a sorta protective of his two sisters. Before Sam goes out with a date, he threatens to kick the guy's ass(and he can) if he hurts Sam.**

**Sam is her parent's perfect mix and is aiming to be a surgeon like her parents. Every boy in school seems to be after her but she doesn't let that get into her head. Mark worries about her dates even thought they all seem perfectly nice.**

Mark trudged home, his heart heavy and his mind troubled. He was bringing home some bad news to his family: Sam and Kira, his daughters, his only son Nate and of course, his wife Addison. Addison whom he still loved as deeply as the day they met.

"Hi Mark," she greeted happily, kissing him on the cheek then lips. "Why the long face, though?"

He sighed. How was he gonna break it to her? "Tell you later," he muttered, forcing a smile for her.

"Okay." Her features turned worried and concerned. The news had to be bad enough that he couldn't say it on front of the kids.

"Hey dad," said 12 yr. old Nate. "I scored the winning goal in the soccer game awhile ago."

"Yeah and he hasn't stopped bragging since," Kira, 8, added. She stuck her tongue out at her big brother and smirked.

"Quit it guys," chided Sam, entering the room with a hand covering part of a phone. "I'm talking with my boyfriend." Then she retreated to her room before his dad could react.

"Boyfriend?"echoed Mark sharply. He turned to Addie. "What boyfriend?"

She gave her a look that said, "Let it go, Mark.". "I met him earlier today. He seems nice and smart. He's good-looking too.

"Seems," Mark repeated under his breath. "He better not do anything……."

---------------------------------------

"So what were you gonna tell me?" asked Addison, laying on bed, reading an article.

Mark sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Right. Remember how I told you I was at the doctor's?"

"Ye-es." She wouldn't let what she thought she knew be true.

"Mark?" she said when he didn't answer. "What about it?"

"I have a couple of months."

Addison stared at her husband of 12 years. This couldn't be happening. They were happy and successful. They had a family. How could this be happening just when they were happy again?

"Say something, Addison. Don't scare me more." He never wanted her to be hurt; that was why he postponed telling her a bit.

"It'unfair," she murmured angrily. Why did it have to happen to them? "It can't be happening.I mean, we're happy and complete. It's not fair.

"Life's not fair," he reminded her gently. "It never is."

Then that's when it hit her: Mark would be gone in short months. There would no longer be morning kisses from him. No one left to comfort her or make her feel good. Her children would have no father. Tears streamed down her face and she wiped them impatiently.

"Please don't cry," he pleaded. "You know I can't bear to see your tears."

"Bu—but what about the kids?" she stammered, the shock numbing her senses.

"I don't know, Addison. But we'd have to tell them."

Mark reached for her, wrapping his arms around her yet again. She leaned against his chest as he stroked her hair as she liked it. His beautiful red-haired angel. Her tall and handsome prince.

Mark suddenly realized that when he was gone, there would be no more holding her and stroking her hair. No more seeing her blue eyes.

A lump formed in his throat as he blinked the tears the threatened to fall on his face. He would be strong. For her and his family. "I love you," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I love you too," she said lovingly. "With all my heart, Mark."

"I know." He did.

"Always….."

"And forever," he finished, a tear sliding down his cheeks. Addison released herself from his arms and held his face in her arms.

"Until the end of time." She pulled his lips closer and kissed him. There was no time to waste; no moment to regret one day.

He pulled apart just when he felt it was leading to something.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. She tried reading his eyes but they were looking down.

"Nothing—it's just….." He gazed in his beautiful blue eyes. "Can I just hold you tonight?"

"Sure."

**So do you think I should continue? And how will he tell the kids? Correction—should he?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any character but I did make Sam, Kira and Nate, Mark and Addie's adorable and gorgeous(well, look at their parents) kids. **


	2. Telling the kids

Mark stared at his children sadly. He just told them that he only had about 4-5 months to live. He wished that he could just take away the pain from them. He was sorry to do this to them; especially when they were still kids.

Kira was crying, cuddled in Addison's arms; Nate's mouth hung agape, his eyes lost and confused; Sam's face was wet with tear tracks. She was the most affected because she had witnessed what her parents had gone through to be happy. She knew that they still loved each other deeply. She grieved for the fact that her dad would never see the surgeon she would become.

Nate stared at his soccer ball. Mark had taught him how to play and he fell in love with it instantly. He was the best and the captain of his team. He shifted his gaze to Mark, his eyes blazing with fierce determination. "Dad, before you go, I promise to win the championships. I swear."

Mark looked at him with pride. "I know you will." His voice was even shaky.

Kira stood up and walked to Mark, who picked her up and held her in his arms protectively.

"I love you daddy," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Love you too."

"Dad," began Sam. "I'll be as great a surgeon as you and mom."

Mark smiled at her."You'll be better."

"The best," Addie chirped in, trying to cheer everyone up. "I mean, you go early scholarship offers from Harvard, Stanford and NYU."

"Mark, the kids are really affected."

"I know. I'm so sorry." Mark buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck. "It's all my fault," he said guiltily.

Addison stopped him and gazed into his eyes. "It's not your fault, okay? Don't ever blame yourself. It's just life, you know."

"I know," he responded. "But if I was never their dad, they would be happy right now."

Addie shook her head, tears now spilling from her eyes. "Mark Sloan, they love you and you're the greatest father they could ever have." She didn't want him to die feeling guilty.

Mark smiled; she always knew the right thing to say. "Not better a mom than you."

Addie kissed him, savoring every moment. Mark felt a tear forming in his eye but blinked it off. This was the love of his life, whom he promised to be with forever. He always thought he'd die older and have grandkids but fate made forever in a few months.

"Addie, I know I always say it but I mean everything. I love you. More than anything else in the world."

_You can see the love in my eyes,_

_The light you give me everyday._

_It'll never burn out_

_Because I'm gonna love you until the end of time._

Mark wiped her tears away gently with his thumbs. "I love you."

Addie kissed him again. "I know. Thank you for giving me the happiest years of my life. I love you……."

"Thanks for even loving me." Mark gazed at her. Even today, she looked beautiful as the day he first fell in love with her. She would always be perfect in is eyes. She was his everything.

"It was easy. All I had to do was stop denying that I fell for you." They shared smiles and Addison caressed Mark's cheek lovingly. God, she loved him. She didn't want to think about the hurt she'll have when he'll be gone. She wanted to focus on right now and what mattered—Mark. She wanted to savor every moment with him to last a lifetime.

_If only love was enough,_

_Than you'd always be at my side._

_All the pain I went through_

_Was worth your love._

Mark sighed despairingly. When he first found out he was dying, he felt for Addison. He decided to be strong, not to shed a tear. But it was getting harder and harder to be around her and not cry. He wanted to cry his heart out, for cruel and unfair life that would tear him from his true love. But he wouldn't. For her.

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry if when I say Addison kissed or Mark kissed, it lacks something because I'm only 13 and I haven't been kissed yet. I don't know what it feels. R&R please!!!!**


	3. Nate

Nate turned around, feigned kicking to the left, moved past his opponent then kicked the ball as hard as he could toward the goal.

_And Nate Sloan kicks and makes the winning goal!_

Nate grinned and yelled triumphantly. His team hoisted him up to their shoulders proudly. Nate felt a tear trickle down his cheek. A tear of joy and happiness but one of sadness too.

Mark, watching in the stands, watched as Nate came over to him, panting and his face shiny.

"Dad," he called out, nearing Mark. "I did it! I won the championships just like I promised you I would."

Mark looked at him with pride and love. "I knew you would. Never doubted you for a moment, Nate."

Nate beamed. "That means a lot. I made you proud, right?"

Mark smiled. "I'm always proud of you. Always."

Nate stepped closer and hugged Mark tightly. Mark didn't at all mind the sweat, dirt and grime. This was his son, who always knew what he wanted and fought for it. Nate wouldn't need him to be great at all. He was greatness. He was an honor student, star athlete and a great son and brother, always nice to the people around him.

"Thanks, dad. I just wanted to make you proud one last time." The smile from his lips has not disappeared yet, but his eyes were a bit saddened saying those words.

"I will never stop being proud to have you as a son," he declared, ruffling his son's hair fondly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nate spotted a girl eyeing him. He caught her eye and gave her the look.

Mark followed his gaze and shook his head. "You're doing it wrong. You gotta make them feel good but that you're not interested. Got it?"

Nate nodded. "No wonder they chase me like I want them. Thanks, dad!"

"No problem. Women are difficult."

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding. "But also worth it."

"True."

"So you think mom would like it?" Mark asked, holding it up for Nate to scrutinize more closely.

"She'd definitely love it," he reassured him.

"Now, remember, keep it safe and—"

"Keep it a secret until I give it to mom when it's the right time," Nate finished, smiling and jokingly rolling his eyes. "I know, I know."

"Well I guess you know everything now, huh," he teased, placing the item carefully in its box then entrusting it to Nate.

Nate placed it in his pocket carefully. "How will I know when?"

Mark smiled. "You'll just do."

"Really? Like when you need to know the right time to kiss a girl?"

"Exactly." Mark was gonna miss talking to Nate about girls. He felt happy to teach him all he knew since he had no need for them anymore. Nate took everything in and never forgot them. "Except you can't kiss mom."

They laughed as Nate tried to picture that scene and grossed himself out. He'd seen Mark do it lots of times and it made him satisfied to know that his parents not only loved him but also each other. Nate knew that his mom would have a hard time moving on and that was why he suggested an idea to his dad. Nate wanted his mom to be happy and at peace with Mark dying and all.

**So thanks for the reviews, I loved them. Oh and to the readers of this, please REVIEW!! BTW, I doubt I will get my first kiss soon. Coz' I go to and all-girls school, go home directly after that and I have no brothers. That means no boys coming over. Seriously. How does kissing feel anyway?hehe…..**


End file.
